fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaptaur
Water|ailments = Stun Bleeding Waterblight|weaknesses = Thunder|creator = Jaggid}}The Kaptaur is a species of monster that has evolved from the Daimyo Hermitaur. Due to a deadly plague that only affected Carapaceons, the Daimyo Hermitaur we’re forced to flee towards the open ocean and adapt to a more aquatic based lifestyle, this led to them evolving into Kaptaur. Physiology Kaptaurs, like their ancestor are crab-like in appearence, have a red carapace and wear the skull of a larger monster on their back. The monsters carapace has become more jagged to deal with the large predators of the sea, the legs of the monster have also become covered in spikes to deter predators and help in the capture of prey. On their backs exists the skull of an ancient monster that have been believed to have died out thousands of years ago. The most drastic change the Kaptaurs have underwent it their claws, becoming more angular, deadly and longer compared to the rounder, stubbier shield-like claws of the Hermitaur. Ecology In-game Description Taxonomy Order: Decapoda Infraorder: Anomura Superfamily: Shield Crab Family: Kaptaur Habitat Range Unlike the Hermitaur, which lives in the arid deserts, Kaptaurs are more adapted to the cold, being able to live in even the coldest of polar regions. Despite this, they prefer tropical swampy regions, such as the Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks and the Primal Forest. They have also been known to make lairs near beaches, which can cause problems for humans. Ecological Niche Kaptaurs are aggressive predators that use their large and powerful claws to kill and eat anything smaller then themselves such as Ludroth, Sharqs and Epioth. While they don’t have many predators due to their tough and spiky carapace, Lagiacrus have been known to prey upon them as their electrical blasts allow them to quickly escape from the Kaptaurs grip. Biological Adaptions To adapt to the colder ecosystem, Kaptaurs have become aggressive ambush predators which has granted them the nickname, "Nerscylla of the Sea". For this ambush based life style they have discarded their original shield like claws in exchange for power, serrated claws used for grappling onto prey. It is said that these claws have enough strength to cut a fully armored hunter in half. As the sea is full of predators it is more competitive then the Desert which meant the Kaptaurs had to evolve a more spiky exoskeleton to deter predators. The Kaptaur has multiple organs located around their body, mostly their joints. These organs store water for the Kaptaur, allowing them to leave water for extended periods of time. Overtime the Kaptaurs have evolved to use these organs offensively, using them to splash predators and prey with bursts of water which gives them time to escape. Behavior Kaptaurs are much more aggressive compared to their ancestors to make up for their loss of defense. They will attack anything of smaller or equal size, including monsters they are unable to eat, either due to poisons or such. Kaptaurs are usually hunted for their aggressive behavior and their tendency to attack maritime settlements. Tracks Kaptaurs can leave behind these tracks which can be used to track them down. These tracks can include a Bisected Corpse which can be found on the ground or underwater. They can also leave behind Bone Fragments and Claw Marks which can be found on the ground or on rocks. Special Behaviors The Kaptaur has no Special Behaviors. Special Locale Interactions The Kaptaur has no Special Locale Interactions. Breaks *'Head:' Scar appears over it’s left eye and pieces of it’s shell will have broken off. *'Right Claw:' A large scar runs along the side of the Kaptaurs claw and the barbs of its claw will become blunter in appearance. *'Left Claw:' A piece of the Kaptaurs claw is severed off allowing it to be carved like a tail, and the barbs of its claw will become blunter in appearance. *'Skull(x1):' Becomes covered in scars, right tusk will be halfway broken and left tusk will be slightly chipped. *'Skull(x2):' Right and left tusks are completely destroyed and multiple dents in the skull become obvious. Health *Base HP = 3,200 **High Rank = 2,980 **G-Rank = 3,690 Sharpness Effectiveness *Head = Yellow+ *Right Claw = Green+ *Left Claw = Green+ *Belly = Green+ *Back = White+ *Back(Broken) = Yellow+ *Legs = Green+ Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★★ *Right Claw = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★★ *Left Claw = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★★ *Belly = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★★ *Back = (Cut):★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★ *Back(Broken) = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Legs = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ Elemental Damage Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★ *Matter = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Blast = ★★ *KO = ★★ *Exhaust = ★ Rage/Tired State *Rage State: When the Kaptaur becomes enraged it’s eyes will glow bright blue and it will begin to foam at the mouth. *Tired State: When the Kaptaur becomes tired drool will fall from it’s mouth and the shell on its back, if it isn’t broken, will be dragged along the ground. Abnormal Statuses The Kaptaur is able to obtain the Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered states. Frenzied Kaptaurs have all the normal changes of a frenzied monster. The Hyper Kaptaur has all the normal changes of a hyper monster. Tempered Kaptaurs have all the normal changes of a Tempered monster and are considered a Threat Lv2 Tempered monster. Mount The Kaptaur is mounted on it’s skull by the hunter and will attempt to shake them off in a similar way to a Hermitaur. If it’s skull is broken, the mount will become harder and more violent. Turf War WIP Cutscene Introductory Cutscene Attacks/Abilities High Rank Calm *'Barbed Claws': All of the Kaptaurs claw attacks have a chance to cause bleeding. *'Claw Slam': The Kaptaur lifts up both of its claws and then slams them downwards. *'Claw Swipe': The Kaptaur swipes one of it’s claws at the hunter in a sideways motion. *'Backwards Charge': The Kaptaur runs quickly backwards, dealing decent damage to anyone struck by it. *'Forwards Charge': The Kaptaur runs quickly forwards, dealing decent damage to anyone struck by it. *'Flick Kick': The Kaptaur quickly flicks one of it’s front or back leg at the hunter which deals low damage and has a chance of causing bleeding. *'Skull Smash': The Kaptaur jumps up high into the air and proceeds to then come crashing down with the skull on it’s back, causing tremors that require Tremor Res +1 to block. *'Slicing Grab': The Kaptaur preforms a quick slash with one of its claws knocking the first hunter hit by it down and then proceeds to get them into a pin. If the hunter escapes from the pin, there’s a chance they will be inflicted with bleeding. *'Log Throw': The Kaptaur buries both of its claws in the ground and pulls out a log from underneath the ground, it will then throw this log, which has a high chance of causing stun. Enraged *'Watered Joints': Whenever The Kaptaur preforms an attack with it’s claws, there is a chance that water will spray out of it’s joints, creating an aoe that deals low damage and causes waterblight. *'Double Claw Slam': The Kaptaur preforms a Claw Slam and then preforms another one straight after. *'Human Shield': Upon pinning a hunter, the Kaptaur will attempt to use them to block attacks from monsters, environmental traps and other hunters. The pinned hunter will take large amounts of damage for every hit against them. *'Skull Shrapnel': Similar to Skull Smash, but when the Kaptaur Lands, shards of bone will come flying out of it. Each shard has a chance to cause bleeding. G-Rank In G-Rank some of the Kaptaurs attacks will change. *Skull Shrapnel will replace Skull Smash and can be used when not enraged. *Claw Swipe will always be followed by a Flick Kick. *Watered Joints is always in effect. Calm *'Water Gun': The Kaptaur raises one of it’s arms and launches a thin, high-pressured beam of water from it, and can cause both bleeding and waterblight. *'Twin Water Gun': The Kaptaur uses both of it’s claws to fire a water beam, which ends up crossing to form an X shape, can cause both bleeding and waterblight. Enraged *'Sea Dragons Wrath': The Kaptaur grabs the ground with it’s claws and legs as the skull on it’s back begins to shoot out a massive stream of water which begins to move the Kaptaur in a circle at a slow, yet not sluggish, pace. This attack causes waterblight and stun. *'The Tide Cometh': The Kaptaur will begin to shoot a stream of water out of both it’s claws, and will then preform a sweeping motion with each of them which covers a large area. This can cause waterblight and bleeding. Carves Equipment Armor High Rank G-Rank Weapons Initial Final Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Adapted Species Category:Water Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Jaggid Category:4 Star Level Monster